Super-Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia
by animeflower107
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia, one of the top agents in the entire country, has been paid to investigate and infiltrate a notorious gang in the distant town of Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Her mission: to find incriminating evidence linking them to several crimes committed in Magnolia and neighboring cities. That is, if she doesn't get caught—or sucked in—first.
1. The Mission

Super-Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia.

AU: Lucy Heartfilia, one of the top agents in the entire country, has been paid to investigate and infiltrate a notorious gang in the distant town of Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Her mission: to find incriminating evidence linking them to several crimes committed in Magnolia and neighboring cities. That is, if she doesn't get caught—or sucked in—first.

AnimeFlower: Hey! I've had this idea for over a year now, and although I was going to publish it as my tenth story (not close yet :p), I decided I could wait no longer! So, without further adieu, I bring you one of my favorite ideas, Super-Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia. The name may be long and/or stupid, but I have plans for this. Since I am doing three stories (possibly four in the near future, hint hint, nudge nudge, updates for them shall be sporadic. However, I will update in a reasonable amount of time at least. Regardless of all that jabber, please enjoy this!

Happy: Aye! AF1chan does not own me nor any of Hiro Mashima's ideas. She is also not involved in any detective agency businesses.

AnimeFlower: P.S. In this first part, I'm not giving you details on purpose! Now on to the story!

-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

"N-No!" A distraught voice pleaded.

The voice belonged to a man in his early twenties. The man was cornered in a fowl smelling alley by several unknown thugs, but it was so dark, the man couldn't tell how many people actually surrounded him.

"P-Please… you c-cant d-do th-"

"Hey guys," a masculine voice scoffed, cutting him off, "he was gonna say we can't do this!"

Cruel laughter echoed through out the alleyway.

"Why can't we, Gary-san?" A female voice asked mockingly.

"I dunno, Jayla, that's a really good question. Why can't we, guy? Huh?"

"P-P-Please," the man begged, "I'll give you anything! J-Just sp-spare me, please!"

A passing car shined a small amount of light in the alley. It only lasted a second, but the man was able to see the distinct details of only two of the thugs. One thug was a man about his age with short black hair, the other being a young woman with blue hair that spiked at the edges. Besides those two, he could see three other people – and a flying thing.

"Spare ya? Who said we were gonna kill ya huh?" The man who was apparently named Gary smirked evilly.

"You rich?" A man whose voice was way burlier –and scarier- than the first's asked, cutting Gary off.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call 'middle class'…" The man replied coolly.

"That wasn't the question." A firm female voice replied. "If I were you, I'd answer the questions asked correctly."

The man felt a sharp point connect with his neck.

"Yes ma'am." He replied quickly.

"Good, good." The fierce woman replied. "Now are you rich or not?"

"I-I am…"

"Hurry~, you're taking too long!" A whiny voice complained. "I wanna go to sleep."

"Stuff it," the burly voice snapped.

"Final question," another voice began. It sounded like it belonged to a man, but it was neither Gary nor the burly sounding guy. This man's voice was distinctly different, it was calm but had an undertone of playful and evil, as if he could snap any second. It sent shivers down his spine. "Do you know J-Korrey or I.D.?"

It was dead silent after that decisive question. The man did not want to answer. He knew what would happen if he did.

"Well?" The thug growled impatiently.

"I d-don't know t-them." The man replied.

"You're lying." The thug snarled.

"N-No."

"I can smell it on you."

"I-I'm n-"

His desperate sentence was interrupted by a cruel laugh, which was soon joined by others.

"Please, oh please no! You can take my money! All of it!" The man begged near hysterically.

"Goodbye."

"No! Pl-!" The man began but stopped cold.

Then, all was quiet. The sound of crickets quickly filled the sudden silence that had blanketed the night.

…

"Heartfilia." A voice said.

"Hm…?" I grumbled.

"HEARTFILIA!" The same voice yelled.

"AHH! What?" Quickly realizing who the owner of the voice was, I changed my response. "S-Sorry sir."

It was then that I realized I had fallen asleep in the office – again. I looked up to the face of my supervisor, Phillip Cozen, who had a scowl that rivaled that of the angriest man, and a face as red as a tomato. When Mr. Cozen wasn't frowning at me, he was actually pretty handsome – for a man in his 40s at least.

To me, his deep scowl represents the greater good of YourSleuth that frowns upon all evil doers and seeks to lock it up for good. The only person who has ever heard that number is my dog Plue. You see, I am a spy, sting operation specialist, investigator, detective and special operation tactician at YourSleuth Inc. The man who runs YS is Mr. Phillip Cozen, AKA, my supervisor. He's extremely fussy, and up until recently has kept us on our toes 24-7. Our building consists of the colors dull gray and oak brown, in a short, very blah. Normally, no one would care about that since everyone is always out on their operations or investigations, but since I've been stuck here, it's really been bothering me.

"Oh, Heartfilia, what am I to do with you?" He asked, shaking his head.

The man had a long, thin mustache that was almost mustard in color and covered his mouth, as well as a shaggy, mustard yellow, beard that was probably three to five inches in length. The hair on his head was golden blond with flecks of silver in a professional cut.

"I apologize." I said.

"Oh save it." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "What is this, the 50th time?"

"Actually the 41st but…" I trailed off once I realized he was glaring at me.

Normally, Cozen was slightly playful with a main course of irritated, but not today. He probably had a fight with his wife or something. Now that I think about it, his brown suit is really dirty today. And he looks more flustered than usual. _Hmm…_

"I really wish you would take this more seriously. Like… Levy!" He said, motioning to my blue haired friend.

Levy looked up from her book several desks over. The first thing I noticed was that her blue hair was slicked back into a ponytail today, and her usual orange dress had been exchanged for a frilly white shirt and slacks. The second thing I noticed was that she hadn't been doing any work either, judging by the surprised look on her face. Cozen seemed to have noticed this as well, for his semi-pleased look was now back to a frown.

"H-Hai, sir?" Levy responded timidly.

Cozen sighed a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Both of you, my office, now." He growled sternly, and then walked briskly to his office.

_Shit… Here we go…_

I stood up from my chair and stretched to prepare myself for what was about to happen. I took my silky blonde hair out of the messy bun I had styled it in today, causing it to fall around my shoulders. I think I had slept for a good hour, but arms and a desk do not constitute as pillow, much less a bed, and now I was paying the price. Both of my wrists are numb, my back is as stiff as a board and worst of all; my neck feels like someone is repeatedly stabbing it and simultaneously crushing it with a boulder, AKA, my head.

"Oi, Lucy-chan?"

I looked down to see none other than Levy McGarden, my petite partner in investigations. Over time, we have become friends, although I used to dislike her strongly. She looked worried, after all, Phillip Cozen normally seemed angry, but at the same time, light-hearted and friendly, and only called us to his office if he had a job for us or if we messed up completely. Not for something like this.

"Yeah?" I replied. We began to walk toward the door with the label: Phillip Cozen.

"I'm afraid…"

"Why?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I combed my fingers through my hair to make it look just a bit more professional.

"What if we get… fired?"

It was at that moment we reached his door.

_Oh shit…Ohshitshittyshitshit… _My chocolate brown eyes widened as I turned pale with the very thought of being jobless. _Without my job, I'd have no rent, with no rent money I'd have no home, with no home I'd be on the street… If I was on the street then… EEEK!_

"We won't get fired…" I told her in the most reassuring tone I could muster.

I'm pretty sure my pale face gave away my true thoughts, because now Levy looks even worse than ever.

"Come on Levy-chan…"

I moved to knock on the door, but before I could it opened by itself. Timidly, I stepped through the doorframe with Levy right behind me.

When you first walk in, there is a miniature hallway between his room and the large room Levy-chan and I work in. Cozen has everyone who wishes to speak with him wait in this hallway before they are called in. There were a couple of old wooden chairs to sit on in the hallway, but that was it. His actual office was medium sized but spacey. His large oak desk is off to the side so you can't see him when you walk in. That was the weirdest part of walking into his office, but it's probably a safety precaution. The room, hallway included, is rather dull, the walls are a burgundy color and the carpet is an ugly brown. I don't know who designed this room, but the company really should've searched further before making their decision to use them.

"Cozen-san?" I called.

It was quiet for a moment, but then he answered, "Come in."

Shakily, we walked into his office. It was slightly brighter than normal, but then again, he actually had the window open today. Which is a relief, because it was normally lit even more poorly than it was right now. Mr. Cozen sat behind his large, mahogany desk with a stack of papers in his hand. In front of his desk were two cushioned chairs that had two large orange envelopes sitting in each of them.

"You may sit." He grumbled.

We removed the files from the chairs, looked uncertainly at each other, and then proceeded to sit down. Normally the files would mean we've got a new case, though the files are never in the chairs…

"Ladies," he began, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I've noticed you've been slacking off lately…"

_Oh shit. That's not a good start._

"You've gotten comfortable, laid back even." He stood up and began to pace. "Maybe I've been too lighthearted, too Mr. Niceguy, too… friendly. I do not wish to bring an iron fist down on this establishment, but you two are really pushing it."

_Everyone is gonna hate us…_

He sighed. "Is there any explanation for this at all?"

All was quiet. I don't know about Levy, but I certainly wasn't going to say something stupid and get my ass fired.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"N-No sir…" I replied sheepishly.

I looked over to Levy. She was nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Well you two, there's no excuse for slacking off… so I've got something important to tell you."

_Oh no… Notgoodnotgoodnotgood._

"H-Hai, Cozen-san?" Levy asked. She was as pale as a sheep's fur, but she's never been one to wait for the inevitable.

An awkward silence loomed in the air. He stopped pacing and began frowning at his desk in a trouble manner. I nervously began to kick my feet.

"I'm not the kind of boss to give two shits about that!" He said with a laugh.

_Wait… what?_

"Man I got you two good."

Me and Levy looked to each other with an expression that said, what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-him-is-he-high? As nice as Mr. Cozen was, he was never _this_ friendly.

"Come on, laugh a little, you know I got you good." He grinned, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, Lucy-chan," Levy fake laughed, "he got us good."

"Yeah," I agreed, joining her fake laughter.

"But in all seriousness…" Cozen began, "I would like for you to take a look at the files you had found in your chair."

I grabbed the files from the desk and surveyed them. This packet is way thicker than the usual and had several objects in it as well.

"You see, YourSleuth has been offered a major investigation from the city of Magnolia and some of its neighboring cities." He began to grin. "It pays three hundred fifty million jewels to the company, and one fifth of that money goes to each investigator involved in the sting."

_Woah…_ I thought. "This isn't another one of your I'm bursting-with-joy-because-I'm-so-happy jokes right?"

"No, Heartfilia," He replied, "This is not a joke, and I'm only asking you and McGarden to do this. That means each of you get what ever the fuck three hundred fifty million jewels split into fifths is."

"So seventy million each?" Levy replied.

Mr. Cozen and I both glanced at her.

"Sure…" He replied. "If that's the answer then yes."

"Woah." I mumbled.

"Woah is right." Mr. Cozen said. "If this is done right I can retire early…"

"You wish to retire, Cozen-san?" Levy asked.

"Yes I do! If you girls can keep a secret, I'll tell you something."

Levy and I nodded furiously. Being secretive and nosey was practically apart of our job requirements.

"A larger investigation company has been looking to buy us out…"

I felt my eyes grow wide with shock.

"That means there may or may not be a use for me, and only our top investigators, interrogators and secret agents will remain after the transfer."

"Oh no…" Levy gasped. "You're not going to take the deal are you?"

"Well Levy, it's quite a sum of money and to be honest, there are only a few people who will actually care about anything besides losing their source of income. Our last investigation was a real bust and we are near bankrupt."

_That was some dumb shit._ I thought angrily. Over two months ago, the company sent two newbies on an investigation that was way out of their rank and they almost got themselves killed. To this day I will never understand why they did that. Because of that blunder, the company had to send a rescue team and abort the mission, so they ended up spending a large some of money and not getting paid. Ever since that happened, jobs have been very small and low paying due to the company's reliability rating being tarnished. Ever since then, no one's really cared anymore.

"So selling YourSleuth is probably for the best." He finished.

Levy and I shook our heads in understanding.

"Before I can continue, I need to know if you guys are willing to do this assignment," He paused to look us each in the eye, "it's very risky, and extremely top secret. So, you in or out?"

"I'm in." I replied without skipping a beat.

"Good, good." Cozen smiled. "Levy?"

"I'm in too." She replied, though I could see the hesitation on her face.

"Alrighty then." He cleared his throat, and then continued, "This is your last chance to back out. If you fail this job, you could be arrested, and if you are caught you could be killed. I trust you two will be okay, you are our top employees… but if you have any doubts I'll understand, this is extremely risky after all."

I could be arrested? What? I've been in plenty of situations where I could be killed, but never one where I could be arrested. And he hasn't told us a thing… that means this really is high stakes, not to mention dangerous. That means I'm about to get myself into a holy mess…

"I'm still in." Levy said decidedly.

"Same." I said.

"Okay, you may open the files you hold."

I almost ripped the giant yellow envelope in half with my haste. Inside the envelope I found an entire stack of papers, filled with data and pictures, a tracking device, jewels in a baggie, a note pad and a cell phone. The mission had no title, but it did have a very long description.

"Your objective is to infiltrate a notorious gang in Magnolia, Fairy Tail."

Levy and I began to giggle.

"What kind of name?" I managed between laughs.

"Although I realize their name is amusing, they have proven to be no laughing matter." He scowled at us, which instantly stifled our laughter. "They are extremely good at keeping things under raps; our investigators have only been able to gather the pictures and aliases of a few members. However, looking at the documents is an objective you must complete later."

I nodded my head in understanding, as did Levy.

"I'm glad you understand, but you must listen well," he paused to take a breath, "it could mean the difference life and death. You see, Fairy Tail has been active for nearly ninety years, and it's really been getting out of hand. It is said they are very violent, and normally just commit vandalism, steal and wreck the city. However, the city murder rate has been going up and they think the Tails have something to do with it. You're job is to locate their base of operations, and perform a sting on them. Gather evidence on murders and robberies, as well as collect data on the gang. Be sure to get pictures and info on the people as well, but your first task is to get them to trust you."

He turned to me.

"Yes, Mr. Cozen-san."

"You are much rougher around the edges as well more brash than Levy, so you will more than likely be the ticket into the gang. Got it?"

I_'m not so sure that's a compliment…_ "I understand."

"Since you two will be behind enemy lines, it is inevitable that you may participate in a crime. Magnolia will give you a pass if you are caught, however, depending on the officials, they may just decide to ignore that pass and convict you anyway. That is just one more reason for you to be careful, girls. Not to mention what would happen if Fairy Tail finds out about your treachery."

I shuddered in fear. I don't want to find out either.

"There is 15,000J in each of your envelopes; it should cover a month's rent as well as a month's worth of food. There is also a concealable tracking device I would like you two to carry, a journal to take notes in and a company cell phone. If you want your conversation to be recorded, dial two before entering the number or before answering the call. Got it girls?"

"Hai sir!" We replied in unison.

"We have scheduled your departure from this town to Magnolia for forty minutes from now, so be at the town's train station at least five minutes prior to that. As for actually reading the documents, you'll have to do that on your own, but be sure to keep them concealed. We have already set up your apartments in Magnolia and arranged for a special guide to walk you around town." He stood up from his desk. "Are there any further questions?"

"Will we be able to contact you at all?" Levy asked.

"I believe so, through that phone you've received. If there are no more questions," Mr. Cozen paused with a worried look on his face, "you two should get going. But please… be careful out there."

"Thank you, Mr. Cozen." I replied, standing up to leave.

He offered me his hand, which was unusual, but I shook it anyway. Then he offered it to Levy, who shook it promptly.

"Seriously. You two are my best operatives," he turned to look outside the window, "and I've come to see you as children. Don't get hurt out there."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion, but none the less assured him I wouldn't. After a short moment, we stepped out of his office to collect our things. A dead silence engulfed the two of us, but it was so awkward, neither of us wanted to break it. Soon, we had collected our stuff from our desks and were off to our houses.

"I think Mr. Cozen was crying." Levy said timidly, breaking the pregnant silence between us.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Lucy…" Levy sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I was feeling an odd mixture between sad, excited, happy, and scared.

"Who knows…" I commented.

It was at that moment we came to the street that we split ways everyday. For all we know, this could be the very last time we walk down this street. Man this was gonna give me a headache. Sighing, I said goodbye to Levy and told her I would meet her at the station in fifteen minutes.

I hope nothing goes wrong…

…

* * *

AnimeFlower: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!

Lucy: Af1-chan! Why~?!

AnimeFlower: Oh come on now, you're the hero! You're on an awesome mission!

Lucy: I could be killed!

AnimeFlower: I'm sure Natsu's not going to allow that to happen.

Lucy: Natsu's not in this story!

AnimeFlower: Is he not?

Natsu and Lucy: No!

AnimeFlower: Really? Natsu you think so too?

Natsu: Yes.

AnimeFlower: Whatever.

Happy: I wunder who Gary and Jayla are…?

Natsu: Hmm…

Gray: Yeah me too. Gary sounds cool.

AnimeFlower:… *facepalm*

Gajeel: I want to kick some ass! When am I gonna get in this?

AnimeFlower: *sighs* Erza…

Erza: All of you, out now!

Happy, Gray and Natsu: Aye sir! *Runs out*

Gajeel: Hmph. *follows slowly*

AnimeFlower: I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my fifth story! It probably sucked though, I've never written in first person. If I have, it's was certainly not that much in first person. I find it so awkward to work with; I don't even know how I managed to write this. *Sigh* if it sucks, I'm sorry. I will not be writing in first person very often (just for this story), so it's okay.

Lucy: Aw, AF1-chan.

Erza: It's okay, we understand you have problems.

AnimeFlower: Aw, thank you! …Wait, what? Hey!

Erza: *giggles like a school girl*

AnimeFlower: Ew. Please don't do that.

Erza: *scowls* I shall call a thousand swords down upon you!

Lucy: Erza, I'm not sure it's that serious…

Erza: You are right. Maybe just one or two.

AnimeFlower and Lucy: *sweatdrop*

Mirajane: **AF1-chan is trying to decide if magic should or should not exist in this world, as well as if this should be a NALU fic. Please leave a comment with your thoughts on these two things, **whether or not you like the story, and your thoughts on her first person perspective usage!

Happy: Aye!

AnimeFlower: So, I guess that's a rap! Please review, and if you really like it, subscribe! Review honestly please, I would really like feedback on this!

Happy: AYE!

Lucy: Happy…

Happy: Aye!

AnimeFlower: I thought you were kicked out…

Happy: AYE!

Mirajane: Please review! Thanks for reading! Sayonara!

Happy:… AYE!

- 1. Wrote the end chat a long time ago 2. Fairy Tail is returning! I'm so happy ^.^ Review in memory of da modderlowd?


	2. It's a long ride down, Lucy Heartfilia

Super Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia

AU: Lucy Heartfilia, one of the top agents in the entire country, has been paid to investigate and infiltrate a notorious gang in the distant town of Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Her mission: to find incriminating evidence linking them to several crimes committed in Magnolia and neighboring cities. That is, if she doesn't get caught—or sucked in—first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's Af1-chan! Thank you to everyone who read last chapter, and to everyone who reviewed. I do like to reply to my reviewers, so please drop a review down the shoot! (Okay, so challenge. If I can get 8 reviews on this chapter, I will be sure to update this Wednesday, no doubts, no fooling. I will stay up two full days if I have to.)

Reply to anon reviews

Happy Neko 6:

Thank you soooo much! You made my night when I read your review I updated as soon as I could, so I hope I didn't keep you (and everyone else) waiting too long. Also, your position on no magic and NaLu has been noted. I'm really glad you liked this, and I appreciate the long review

Thank you to ALL of my readers and reviewers.

Um, as for my usual comments, at the moment I don't have any, so I guess I'll get on with it. Where's that blue cat?!

Happy: Aye! Af1-chan does not own Fairy Tail or any other anime.

Mirajane: Onto~ the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: It's a long ride down, Lucy Heartfilia

"All aboard!" I heard the train conductor yell.

I looked to my watch impatiently. The train was supposed to have left an hour ago, but according to Levy three to four people who had reserved tickets were missing, and the train staff decided they were going to hold off for a little while to see if they were going to show.

Although that was nice of the train conductors, why interrupt everyone else's schedule for the sake of a few people?! That's so ridiculous! Although normally I wouldn't trip over something like this, the train ride from this city, Caelum, to Magnolia was just over ten hours long (which Cozen 'accidently' forgot to inform us). My poor Plue will be separated from me much longer than he had to be.

"Relax, Lu-chan." Levy said, taking a seat next to me. "You can just sleep the ride away; I'll keep watch for you."

"We're on a train, Levy-chan." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Hopefully, keeping watch won't be needed."

"Yeah. It's too bad that it kind of stinks in here…" Levy added with a sour face.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. I couldn't stand foul smells.

Other than the stench that had to be tangy onion mixed with feet sweat, the atmosphere was rather peaceful. The train's inner layout had a homey sort of feel. It had scarlet red carpets with golden diamond shaped designs etched in them, and the train's extremely plush seats matched the carpet. The seats came around in nearly a full square, only being absent in the doorway of the booth, so it was just enough room to really stretch out and lay down. There was a round wooden table in the center of our booth, which was being occupied by a bunch of baskets I had picked up on the way down.

I definitely liked the fact that the seats were sectioned off into square shaped booths so that passengers had their own privacy. Fortunately for us, we were in the booth closest to the door, meaning we could get off sooner. There were mini windows by the door of our cabin, allowing us to see the entrance of the train. The booth also had large two windows, one on each of the sides of the train, perfect for staring outside.

Outside, I heard the train's horn toot twice, meaning it was preparing to take off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levy give off a sigh of relief.

"Matte!" A young voice shouted frantically from outside the train.

I looked to my right and saw a young girl in a white dress with long, navy blue hair jump on the train, literally dragging a pink haired dude by the collar of his jacket behind her. Two cats, one white female wearing a dress and a blue male wearing nothing but a backpack, jumped in after the man. I raised my eyebrow in interest. Levy peeked over my shoulder to get a good look at them.

"W-Wendy…" the pink haired man groaned, weakly stretching his hand out to her. It looked as if he would spew any second—something else I definitely couldn't deal with.

"Honestly Natsu…" The white cat grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Wait, did I just hear that cat _talk_?! I looked to Levy for confirmation, but her eyes were literally bulging out of her head in shock.

"Natsu-san," the girl, whose name was apparently Wendy, said quietly. "You can't just lay on the floor the entire ride."

"C-Can't move..." Natsu replied weakly.

"Natshu~ the train isn't even moving yet!" The blue cat squeaked.

"But it's going to!" He complained.

"Ma'am," a male train attendant said, walking over to where the girl was standing, "although I appreciate your business, we can't leave until you and your friends take your seats."

"S-Sorry. He has transportation problems…"

I watched in amusement as the tiny girl attempted to help the boy stand up, but he was much too heavy for her to lift.

"Natsu-san~!" The girl pleaded, letting go of him.

"I refuse…"

"If you can't get him to take a seat, you'll have to get off the train." The train attendant informed them.

"What?!" The white cat shouted in outrage. "Natsu, get up you idiot!"

Seeing that they were about to get kicked off the train, I decided to cut my new favorite comedy skit short in order to help them. I stood up and walked to the door, leaving Levy behind in our train booth.

"Mind if I help?" I asked.

The two cats looked up at me as if I had two heads, much to my annoyance. The young girl, however, nodded her head vigorously, seemly brought to tears of joy by my kind gesture.

"Come on, you." I said, using both of my arms to lift him up from under the armpits.

He looked up at me, alarmed, but was soon overcome by the weight of his head.

"Where do you guys sit?" I asked the blue haired girl.

"It would be nice if we could sit with you…" She replied innocently.

"Sure." I replied. I figured it would be nice to have company other than Levy for a change. I dragged her friend over to my booth and laid him across the seats opposite to where Levy and I were sitting.

"Thank you, miss." Wendy smiled.

"No problem, Wendy—was it?"

She nodded her head in affirmation.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." I told her.

"I'm her friend, Levy." My partner added awkwardly. "Nice to have you guys riding with us."

"I'm Happy!" The blue cat interjected.

"Oh… uh, that's nice…" I replied, looking at him oddly.

"No, his name is Happy." The white cat explained, rolling her eyes at me.

_What's with the attitude?_ I thought, slightly irritated by the little white cat.

"That's Carla." Wendy said. "Be nice, Carla."

"Humph." Carla grunted, crossing her arms.

"Oh my." Levy giggled.

The train's horn blared twice more before I felt it lurch forward. Finally, we were on our way to Magnolia.

"H-Help," Natsu groaned, then passed out.

"What's his deal?" I asked, looking at him quizzically.

Wendy shrugged.

"He's always been like that." Happy said, standing on Natsu's head.

"Oh…" Levy and I said in unison.

"Thank you again, Lucy-san!" Wendy said. "Without your help, we'd probably be stuck in Caelum."

"Like I said, no problem." I assured her.

However, fifteen minutes later, I found myself regretting that decision, for the ride hade turned horribly awkward. Wendy had fallen asleep, Happy was snoring on my head, Natsu's head had somehow ended up in my lap, Levy was deeply engulfed in a novel and Carla was glaring murderously at me. What had I even done to this cat? And how did this stranger end up in my lap? Furthermore, why had I decided to be nice to this little girl and her strange entourage? I had to prepare my mind for a mission, dammit.

I looked out the window behind me and watched as the scenery of Caelum flew by the train. Stores I had loved came in and out of sight, though one in particular caught my eye: Supetto Bakery. It was owned by a lovely woman, and I couldn't help but think of her as we passed by. I had stopped by right before I went to the train station, and I'm glad I did, because judging by her words, I wouldn't be back for a long time.

* * *

_Brinngg~_

_The doors to a quaint little bakery swung open, causing the middle aged, plump, brunette woman behind the counter to look up._

_ "Ah, Lucy-san!" She exclaimed happily._

_ "Morning, Supetto-san." The young woman replied. She was Lucy Heartfilia, a busty young blonde who had a real sweet tooth, and a love for the Supetto Bakery. _

_ "I've prepared a special treat for you today!" The baker smiled, reaching under the counter. _

_ Lucy watched as Mrs. Supetto pulled out a gigantic basket full of delectable goodies that made her mouth water. Fresh crumpets, an apple pie, donuts, peach cobbler…. Mmmm. All of which–and more- filled the basket to the point where things were almost spilling from the sides._

_ "S-Supetto-san…" Lucy sweatdropped. "A-Arigato… it's just too much…"_

_ "Not to worry dearie," The woman replied, her sweet smile now tinged with sadness. "I've made enough to last you two months, not to mention the sweets packed in preservative bottles. After all, who knows when I'll see you again."_

_ Lucy sighed. Mrs. Supetto always did this before she went on mission. "Gomen ne, Supetto-san… It's just my field of business."_

_ The woman nodded understandingly, though she looked very worried. "It's okay dearie, I'll be right back." With that, the old brunette scurried into the kitchen portion of the bakery._

_ Mrs. Supetto was a close relative of Phillip Cozen, her boss, and often knew about her assignments before she did. Cozen knew Mrs. Supetto and Lucy were extremely close, almost like grandmother and daughter, so he often unveiled the fact that Lucy would be going away to Supetto, just so the blonde would be tipped off before he informed her of the mission's details._

_Lucy glanced around the empty shop and then took a seat at an empty café table. Checking her phone, she discovered she had three unread texts, as well as a missed call. Right before she clicked the first text, Mrs. Supetto was back with a package and a smaller basket. _

_ "What's that, Supetto-san?" The blonde asked, walking over to the counter. _

"_Oh, just a few trinkets…" Mrs. Supetto replied with a sigh. She handed the basket to Lucy with a sad look on her face._

"_Thanks, Supetto." Lucy smiled in an attempt to cheer her up. She seemed to be a bit happier, but other than that, her expression remained drab. "Supetto-san… What's wrong?" Lucy asked._

_The brunette woman shook her head. "It's nothing."_

"_Are you sure?" _

_The older woman was quiet for a few moments before answering. "It's your new assignment…"_

_Lucy looked at her quizzically. "I heard about it from Mr. 's wrong with it?"_

_The woman shook her head. "Now Lucy… you know we can't discuss this information. I shouldn't know myself…" The normally cheery woman sighed once more. "J-Just take the baskets and be careful, alright?"_

"_Hai, Supetto-san!" Lucy promised. "I'll call you every once and a while, I swear." _

"_Alright dearie, I'll hold you to that." Supetto said._

"_Don't worry," Lucy assured her. "You know I'll be fine on whatever task I'm assigned to, so calm down a bit. It'll be okay."_

_Mrs. Supetto nodded with a smile. "Thanks dearie, now run along and catch the train." She did a shooing motion towards the door. _

_Lucy smiled, waved, and then walked outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping loudly. She walked toward the train station, taking in her surroundings. When she arrived there, she took a seat on an empty bench, pulled out her phone to check her messages. _

_Michelle:_

_Hey cousin! Wen can we hang out agen?_

_Lucy glanced up to the ceiling as if it would hand her an answer, then back to her phone. After a few moments, she replied:_

_Hmm… I dunno. Imma b outta town for awhile. I'll get bak to u on that._

_Next message…_

_Dad: _

_Lucy! I'm sorry! Come home, or at least let me see you again!_

_Lucy sighed. Not this again. She would never come home, not after that happened. She also wouldn't fall for his false begging. Deciding not to reply, she moved on to the next message._

_Levy-chan:_

_Lu-chan! I'll be at the train station soon; packing is taking much longer than anticipated. _

_K. Lucy replied._

_Lucy shook her head. Even though they had been told to pack at the last possible minute, thirty minutes was much more than enough time for Lucy to pack her most important belongings and clothes. Plus, the agency had been waiting outside to take their stuff to Magnolia before the train got there! She didn't have to lug much luggage, so what was taking Levy so long? Knowing her, she was probably packing her entire book collection in order from A-Z. _

_Standing up, she flipped through her phone to the missed call messages section. She had one message from Dan (Do Not Answer, Stalker) Straight. Seriously? She thought, rolling her eyes. Not this guy again! They had dated once, five, freaking, years, ago. For one date. Turns out, he was not a guy she wanted to deal with, and quickly dismissed him. Several days later, he moved out of town back to the hole he had crawled out of, but continued to call her, insisting they could be friends, and maybe more. Sighing, she pressed the play button._

"_H-Hey, Lu-nyan!" Dan began. Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname he'd given her. "How've you been? I really miss you." He paused for a moment, then continued, "I really, really, miss you. If you ever move out of Konzerna and somewhere near where I'm staying, hit me up. I'll show you an entirely new world! Love you!" After several disgusting kissing noises, the message ended._

_EWW! Lucy thought. What a creep! And he didn't even mention where he was staying… creep creep creep alert! At least he wasn't aware that she had moved out of that horrible place._

_Lucy's phone buzzed in her hand. She looked and saw that she had received another text message, and this one was from Supetto._

_Supetto:_

_Hi dearie. I just wanted to make sure you got on the train safely. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Lucy knew she was concerned, but she also knew that Supetto would need a drink or a maybe even a sedative just to calm her down._

_I told you, I'll be fine. I'm about to board the train now, I'll text you when I get to Magnolia. Lucy replied, hoping her words would sooth the baker._

_A few minutes later, her phone buzzed again. _

_Supetto: _

_Okay._

_Thankfully, not too long afterward, Levy had arrived on the scene with a small roll on bag of books. The rest of her stuff would be taken to Magnolia ahead of them by the agency._

"_You ready?" Lucy asked, jabbing her in the ribs._

"_Of course." Levy replied, jabbing her back._

_The two boarded the train, anticipating that it would depart within five minutes. Unfortunately for them, there was no way of knowing their assumption was really, really off, by an entire hour._

* * *

Soon, all the buildings of the town of Caelum were gone, and all I could see were trees. I looked around the cabin, and was shocked to find that now Levy and the white cat were asleep, meaning that I was the only one awake. I decided that, too, would go to sleep. Maybe by the time I woke up, we'd already be in Magnolia.

-.-

"Lu-chan, wake up." I heard Levy say.

I didn't know how long I had been sleep, but I certainly wasn't going to open my eyes and wake up now. For some reason, I was _really, really_ comfortable.

"Look, she's smiling in her sleep!" I heard Wendy add.

"Oh ho ho!" Happy's voice chuckled mischievously.

"Look how cozy they look, even though they just met. It's unsightly." My personal hater grumbled.

Wait. Did just she say how cozy they look?

"I wonder what she'll do if I put my paw in her mouth, like this…" Happy giggled.

I felt his paw on my face, creeping towards my mouth. Deciding that this had gone on long enough, I opened my eyes wider than they should've been able to go, scaring the cat out of his wits.

"Lucy's scary!" He cried, hiding behind Wendy.

"Why are you guys staring at me, anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well…" Wendy began, tapping her fingers together awkwardly. "L-Look down…"

I looked down slowly to find that the sleeping Natsu had his head snuggled into my body with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Eh?! Get off me!" I yelled, pushing him onto the floor.

"Guwahh!" The pink haired boy cried. He stood up quickly and began looking around the cabin. "O-Oi, who are these girls? A-And where am I?" His face grew green rapidly. "O-Oh yeah…" he said, falling weakly into the seat next to me.

"Poor Natsu…" Happy said, jumping onto his head.

"G-Get off…"

"What's up with you and heads?" I asked.

"They're comfy!" The cat replied.

I decided not to reply to this.

"Lucy-san, are you heading to Magnolia too?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Yeah." I replied, though I wondered why she had asked, I had assumed this train was only stopping at Magnolia. I couldn't help but notice the serious stare Carla was giving me.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Levy and I are traveling novelists. We travel all the time in hopes to find inspiration for our books." I explained, lying through my teeth.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Writing is my passion." I replied, though this wasn't exactly a lie.

"B-But don't you know… Magnolia's dangerous…?" Natsu chimed in weakly.

"Eh? I hadn't heard about that, did you Lu-chan?" Levy asked, feigning innocence.

"Hmm… no I didn't. But I'm sure we'll be fine." I replied. "Speaking of Magnolia, how long have I been sleep?"

"According to the train director, we are only thirty minutes from arriving." Carla informed us.

"Wow, I sure slept long." I said, looking out the window. The lovely blue sky had turned a vibrant orange color, meaning it was now late in the evening.

"Thank goodness. Plue is probably scared sick."

"Plue?" Happy asked, jumping from Natsu's head to mine.

"My dog. He's in Magnolia already." I whipped my head once, causing the cat to fly to the floor.

"Ohh."

We continued to talk until the train's whistle sounded loudly, meaning we were about to come to our destination. I gathered up the treat baskets that Supetto had given me and prepared for the doors to open.

"It was nice riding with you guys." I said, extending my hand to Wendy.

She shook it gently. "Y-Yes. Thank you, Miss Lucy."

Levy extended her hand to Wendy, and Wendy shook hers too. I even decided to shake hands with the cats, even though they both managed to irritate me the entire ride (in completely different ways, too!).

The train lurched to a halt, and no sooner than it did the life returned to the sorry looking pink haired boy.

"It stopped! Woo hoo!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

"Should you really be moving like that when you just recovered from motion sickness…?" Levy asked, though she did not get a reply.

Natsu ran off the train quickly and began kissing the ground outside. Levy looked outside at him in disgust, while I just tried to ignore what was happening.

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself!" Carla scolded, hopping out of the train after him.

"Oi, Carla, wait for me~" Happy whined, following after her.

Levy, Wendy and I made sure we had all of our belongings and exited the train. Wendy went around to where the luggage was being held to get their things, leaving us to watch Natsu gleefully celebrating our arrival in Magnolia.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked Happy.

"Yes." He replied blandly.

I tried to not be miffed at his short response, but I knew the cat was doing it on purpose.

Wendy came back carrying so many bags that she could barely walk. I went over to help her, but was stopped by Natsu jumping in front of me.

"Uh, no Lunchy, I've got this." He said, taking the majority of the bags in his arm.

"It's Lucy…" I growled. "I was just trying to help."

"My bad, _Lucy._" He said, drawling out my name, much to my annoyance. "It's only right for me to carry the bags, since I'm a guy. Plus, from my understanding, you've done enough for us already." He gazed down at me, and I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh… yeah…" I replied, not wanting to argue.

"Come on Natsu, we need to go." Happy said, tugging at his pants leg.

"Right. Let's go Wendy, Carla." He said, signaling to them.

I watched as the group began to walk away, but was surprised when Natsu paused in his footsteps and turned to look at me.

"W-What? Don't you need to leave?" I asked, wishing he would go away.

"You may want to get where you're going, and get there quickly." He said with a serious tone before continuing his journey with the girl and the cats.

I watched as he walked out of the train station, dumbfounded by his sudden change in behavior. I guess the locals knew about Fairy Tail, too.

"Let's go find our apartment Levy." I said to her, pulling my company phone from my pocket.

She peered over my shoulder as I pulled up the GPS on the phone. Luckily, it already had the coordinates of our apartment locked in, so as soon as the GPS opened up, we were able to get on our way.

"Help me carry these." I said, shoving one of my baskets at her.

She scowled at me briefly as she followed me out of the train station. The Magnolia streets were paved with cobble stone, and the buildings had an old timey feel to match. As far as I could see, there wasn't much grass, for buildings and cobble stone path stretched as far as the eye could see.

I looked around intently, taking in my surroundings as we followed the GPS. It switched from telling us to go straight to telling us to take a right. Then straight. Then left. Then straight. Then right again. Straight. Now the destination should be on the right.

We came to a halt in front of a small apartment building that resembled a gigantic house. We had finally arrived in Magnolia. I looked at Levy determinedly, silently letting her know things were about to get serious. She returned my look with just as much determination.

Suddenly my personal phone, which was in my pocket, buzzed and I instantly realized who it had to be. I decided that after I went in, made sure Plue was alright and got settled, I would have to text Supetto and let her know that I was alright.

* * *

Af1-chan: Whoo! They're in Magnolia! After typing all that, I'm beat. I've been writing nonstop for the past three days (Not just this story, of course.) As much as I enjoyed writing this chapter, my eyes are fried, so I need to take a break. Please leave me a review so I have something nice to return to tomorrow!

Happy: Aye! Review for the modderlowd!

Af1-chan: Oh yeah! Speaking of modderlowds, my first story, Fairy Fourth is like two years old now! I feel so proud! I birthed it and raised it and then set it free… And it's just one favorite away from having 100 favorites! You don't know what that means to me… So thank you to everyone who has favorited that story, I don't know if you'll ever read this, but thanks anyway! If you have time, feel free to check that out as well. Yep, totally advertising right now. Anyways, please review, I like hearing y'all's voices! Oo-oo, and don't forget to check my profile, there's a poll up there, and I need opinions. And~, I will be posting update days up there from now on so I'm not making you expect something on Friday when I know good and well I'm not gonna update till Tuesday, three weeks later. (Okay, that's an exaggeration. When I try to update on Fridays [or Sat. or Sun.], I really do try, I just get stuck ) Anyways, yeah.

See you next time!

Edit: At the end I said she'd text Matea. I meant Supetto. Sorry! Got my stories mixed up (I fixed it though.)


	3. Midnight Smacking

Super Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia

AU: Lucy Heartfilia, one of the top agents in the entire country, has been paid to investigate and infiltrate a notorious gang in the distant town of Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Her mission: to find incriminating evidence linking them to several crimes committed in Magnolia and neighboring cities. That is, if she doesn't get caught—or sucked in—first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's Af1-chan! Thank you to everyone who read last chapter, and to everyone who reviewed. I do like to reply to my reviewers, so please drop a review down the shoot!

Reply to anon reviews

Happy Neko 6:

You flatter me so! *blushes* I really appreciate your compliments, I was really concerned about how I was portraying them. Unfortunately, 8 people didn't review, but that's okay. I couldn't stop thinking about this story, so I updated as soon as I could.

This may be my last update before school starts, but I'll TRY to push out another chapter. First I gotta do my other stories. Prioritizing, yet school hasn't even started…. Sigh. I'm kinda groggy as I type this, I had a small procedure this morning (next day edit: it was yesterday), and the anesthesia is still messing with me. Okay, enough of that. Happeh, where art thou?

Happy: Here! Af1-chan doesn't own FT or any other anime in existence.

Mirajane: Onto~ the story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 3: Midnight Smacking

"Welcome to your new home for however long you plan to stay," our landlady greeted us grumpily. "My name is not important, as I am here to uphold rules, not to befriend you. Just call me Landlady."

"Okay, Landlady-san," Levy said cheerily. "Thank you for having us."

I decided against saying anything. If anything, the attitude this short woman was giving us was pissing me off. Not that I showed it. After all, if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all.

"Not a problem, as long as you don't disturb the peaceful environment." She turned to me with a fearsome glare, much to my confusion. "You got that, missy? And don't bring any men back here, I do _not_ want to hear all that."

"O-Oi! I wouldn't d-do that…" I stammered, taken aback by her accusations. My face was flushed bright pink, and Levy's horrible attempt to hide her amusement was not helping my situation.

"Sure, sure, just tell that to your milk jugs."

"W-wha-"

"Your rooms are on the second floor, Room 4B and 5B." She said, interrupting my rebuttal. "The delivery already brought all of your stuff. If there are no questions, I suggest you stop disturbing the peace of the lobby before I double your rent. Have a nice night."

"T-Thank you, Landlady-san." Levy stuttered, bowing in respect. Sometimes, she could be such an ass kisser.

"Yeah, thank you." I said, trying not to be bitter.

She glared at me and me alone, much to my annoyance. Seriously? First that cat and now this lady? What was I doing to put people off so easily?!

"Don't you dare let your dog use the restroom on my floor, 5B tenet." She growled as I walked away.

I pretended not to hear her as I stomped into the elevator after Levy. Soothing music was playing, calming me down just a little bit as we rode up to the second floor. I could tell that Levy wanted to say something funny, but thankfully she held her tongue. Once the elevator stopped, we had to walk a short distance down to the hall to get to our rooms, which were on opposite sides of the hallway.

"Lu-chan, do you know which room is yours?" She asked.

"5B…" I growled, remembering how the Landlady had disclosed that to me.

Levy sweat dropped at my obvious anger before adding mischievously, "Well, you can't be too mad, you do have over sized boobs."

"O-oi! Stuff it! I didn't do anything to that witch!" I countered.

"You should've called her Landlady-san." Levy smirked.

"I've had enough for today…" I sighed, refraining from hitting my head on the wall.

"Relax! We can review at our 'travel journal' tomorrow after the tour, then."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I put my hand on the door handle of room 5B. "Good night, Levy-chan."

"Goodnight, Lu-chan. Don't go out finding any men without me, okay." She winked before slipping through her room's door.

Honestly, that little blue haired girl was about as bad as everyone else. I opened my door and was nearly tackled by Plue, my small white dog.

"Plue~ I've missed you!" I squealed, picking him up and kissing his head.

I went into my apartment, which was cluttered with boxes of my stuff. Aside from the boxes, I was taken aback by the sheer size of the apartment. From the door, I could see my living room and my kitchen, both exceedingly extravagant. The living room was to my left, complete with two leather couches, foot rests, a glass coffee table and even a _72"_ flat screen TV. Then there was the kitchen. The marvelous kitchen! My eyes widened in awe, for it had marble counter tops, cream colored tile floors, an expensive looking large, shiny, black refrigerator as well as a matching black oven, microwave, coffee maker, and toaster. This cheap apartment was 5 star hotel quality!

I made my way into my bedroom, and found that it was just as nice as the rest of my apartment. The soft white carper sunk under my feet as I stepped inside. I absolutely loved my room. It had a desk, a book shelf, a king sized bed with soft pink and yellow bedding that looked fit for a queen, _another_ flat screen and a rather large bathroom. To say the least, the quality of this apartment shocked me. I need to make sure I go down stairs and confirm the price of my rent, because it had to be _at least_ three times what Cozen had initially given us to spend.

I sat down on my plush bed, and nearly died of comfort. This bed was _too_ perfect. I pulled out my work phone to let Cozen know we were in our apartments (and to question him about rent). Once I did that, I shot Supetto a quick text to let her know I was alright and then ventured to my kitchen to see if it already had food.

Unfortunately, the only thing there seemed to be some crystalized pickles, a small roll open can of sardines, and pre-opened milk. Lovely, right? I certainly wouldn't be eating that.

"Guess I'll starve." I mumbled. I grabbed a cookie from the basket Supetto had given me, and then ventured to my room to call it a night.

Or so I had planned.

I awoke with a start to the distant hum of a motorcycle. The darkness coating my room let me know all too well of what time it was, though there was a minimal amount of moon light trickling in through my window. The motorcycle outside hummed again, but this time a pain in my stomach accompanied it.

I looked at my stomach in disbelief. That loud sound came from me? My stomach snarled at me again, as if to get rid of any doubts on the sound's source.

I could feel Plue's eyes on me as I grabbed my purse and left my apartment. I double locked my door before venturing into the elevator and down to the lobby. Much to my surprise, it was even darker down here than it was in my room, which meant that the land lady had gone to sleep. (This also meant she wouldn't accuse me of going to fetch a strange man. Old crone.) Seeing that my land lady was sleeping, I would probably have a hard time trying to find a restaurant or store that was still open. I don't even know what time it is.

I trudged back to the elevator in defeat, deciding that I would simply wait until the morning to get food. My stomach clawed at my gut angrily, obviously trying to excavate its own way out of my body to search for food. I sighed, realizing I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I returned without food.

I crept out of the front door and down the steps of my apartment building. The heavenly bodies illuminated the desolate, darkened streets of Magnolia. Out of the corner of my eye, a stray paper blew in the wind, further pushing the eerie, ghost town vibe the streets had going on. I reached in my purse and felt my trusty whip before venturing out further. I was starving, but I refused to be caught alone without a weapon.  
In the distance, I could see the shining lights on a sign of what appeared to be a local bar. Surely, they would have a burger or something! My stomach grumbled lowly in approval.

With a newfound drive, I practically sprinted to the bar. I had to appease my stomach before it sacrificed me.

The bar was tucked in between two other buildings, but the sign outside was bright enough to be seen from anywhere nearby. The outside of the bar had an old timey feel, just like all the other buildings in this town. I stepped inside and was instantly hit with the lingering smell of alcohol, which had probably saturated in the wooden floors. Every seat in the bar was unoccupied and the seats of tables were left untucked, preserving the fact that life had once been in that spot.

"Welcome, young lady." The bartender greeted me. He appeared to be a middle aged with shoulder length hair which was shaded like that of autumn leaves, as well as a matching stubbly goatee. "You don't seem to be from around here.

"Nope. Just a traveling novelist" I replied, taking a seat on a wooden bar stool. The array of colorful alcohol behind him dazzled me. "I can see you've got booze, but how about something to eat?" My stomach growled loudly again, much to my dismay.

"At this hour, I could whip up a quick burger for you, if that'll do." The man replied, sweat dropping at my loud stomach.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I said, thankful to have found something to eat. "What time is it, anyway?"

"About 12:30." He answered while walking toward the kitchen.

"12:30?!" I gasped. I didn't realize it was _this_ late.

"Yeah. I was actually getting' ready to close, but I might as well show a traveler some good ole' Magnolia hospitality." He laughed from the kitchen

"Ah, well I am in your debt."

"No, no, that's okay. Just make sure you go straight home, these streets aren't the safest place to be at night."

"I've heard. I'll make sure to do that, then." I scanned the racks of alchohol he had to offer, and briefly contemplated ordering a glass or two. Though, it's probably not a good idea to be walking around an unfamiliar place this late, drunk.

Fortunately, before my temptation could overcome me, the nice bartender brought out a ginormous smoky steakhouse burger, piled high with cheese, bacon, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onion, mushrooms and some kind of sauce. Preserving my figure be damned; it was all I could do to keep from drooling. My stomach cried out in joy and the bar tender gave me an amused smirk in response. (I should really go to the doctor about my stomach having emotions…)

"Here you are ma'am, enjoy."

"Thank you!" I grinned before beginning to chow down.

He brought out an equally large burger for himself and sat down in front of me.

"I hope that can appease your angry stomach." He smirked.

"Oi! I haven't eaten all day!" I fussed.

We talked for a while as we ate, and I had to say this guy was pretty nice. Apparently, he wasn't originally from here, so at first he didn't know about Fairy Tail, and that's why he still keeps his shop open this late. I tried to press information about Fairy Tail out of him, but he just claimed he didn't know too much. Although I didn't necessarily believe that, seeing as he was probably the only eatery around here open late enough for a Fairy Tail gang member to get some food after a crime, I decided it would be best not to look interested in the Gang. After all, for all I knew, this nice man could be a part of the gang too!

Nah, I certainly doubt it. I'd believe that weirdo Natsu was in Fairy Tail before I'd believe that this nice guy was. As if that was possible.

"It was nice talking to you," I said, standing up from the bar. "By the way, what's your name?"

"The locals call me Clyde." He answered.

"I'll probably end up back here sometime, Clyde. What's the tab?"

"2.50J. And I'll stay until 12:30 every night except Sundays and Mondays. I hate Mondays…" Clyde mumbled.

I paid for my meal and then left the bar. I certainly appreciated the burger, for at least now my moody stomach would shut up so I could get some sleep. I headed back to the apartment complex, feeling gluttonous and jubilant. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow moving. I clutched my whip instinctively, though now I wished I had brought along one of my guns.

I snuck over to the side of the building and turned toward the movement. Whoever it was ran further down the street, past the pub I had just exited. I pulled my whip out completely and chased after it. That bastard wasn't going to creep around the streets and get away with it.

The figure turned and ran into an alleyway. On guard, I went into the alley way after him. The alley was completely empty, so I figured he must've escaped out of the other side of the alley way. Even still, my senses were on high alert. I decided I would head back to the apartment now, and I would be sure to tell Levy about this later.

I felt a hot, rough hand grab my wrist sharply. I jerked my arm forward, but the guy had too tight of a grip on me. He yanked me back into the alley way and trapped me against the wall.

"Okay, bitch. Why are you following me?" The offender snarled at me.

I dug my nails into his wrist hard enough to draw blood, hoping he would let me go before I really had to hurt him. He simply smirked at me, this punk had some nerve.

Our eyes locked, and it registered in my mind who this guy was. _Natsu...?_ I thought in disbelief.

"L-Lucy?!" He asked in shock.

His grip on my arm loosed enough for me to move. In one swift movement, I flipped him to the ground and stepped on his chest so that he couldn't get up.

"Who're ya callin' a bitch, eh?" I asked menacingly, pressing my foot down harder with each word I spoke.

"O-Ow, I'm sorry. Get off me!" He said, struggling to get up.

I removed my foot and leaned up against the wall. "You better watch it mister. Calling strangers bitches?! I should've sicked my whip on you instead of slamming you around."

He sat up and looked at me with a facial expression that I could best describe as amused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Lunchy. I thought I told you to get where you were supposed to be going."

"I was hungry." I replied simply, ignoring the fact that he called me Lunchy again.

"That growling dog I heard earlier was you?! Woah! Your name really should be Lunchy!"

"I've had enough of you!" I shouted at him.

"Ah shit. Why'd you have to scratch me?" He whined, looking at his battle scars.

"That's a late reaction." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

Gunshots and shouts rang out in the distance, startling both of us. Natsu's face hardened as he stood up. I silently noted his non-Natsu like behavior to bring up with my partner later.

"Anyways, go home, Lucy. It's dangerous out here." He motioned in the direction of the sounds. He bounced his leg unconsciously, obviously wishing I would go away.

"I will, but first, explain. Why are _you_ out here if you know it's so dangerous?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Because I'm fearless." He replied, adding a wink after completing his statement.

_Is this really the weirdo who was at the train station?_ I thought. "Don't flirt with me."

"Trust me, I'm won't." He smirked, beginning to walk away.

I growled lowly in response.

"I've answered your question, now go back home." He paused before adding, "You're actually pretty strong, for a woman at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled loudly.

"Come on, I'll even walk you." He said, ignoring my angry reply.

"That's okay. My land lady would have a fit." I replied, turning to walk away. I absolutely refused to let him see my apartment. "You should get where you're going, and get there quickly." I added, making my voice more serious and masculine.

"Oi! Don't copy me!" He shouted after me.

I walked back to my apartment building, barely able to contain my laughter. That Natsu was an odd one. Maybe I'll wake Levy and tell her about my experience.

* * *

Af1-chan: End scene! We've got minor action, finally. I had a dream about hat ending scene, so I had to write it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. The real fun shall begin next chapter, or in the one after it. Unfortunately, my summer is coming to a close, so I won't have unlimited writing time. Bear with me, I won't stop writing this year! Okay, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile, and don't forget to review! Love you guys, mwa mwa.*yawn* I'm tired. Until next time, sayonara!

Happy: Review please!


	4. Important Notice!

IMPORTANT NOTE~!

Hey guys, it's me, AF1-Chan. Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the next chapter for this story is either a. nearly complete b. halfway complete or c. fully planned out. The bad news is that my laptop, which all of my files are on, is refusing to charge. I was waiting until I had finished writing each chapter to post to fanfiction. Unfortunately, I cannot work on or get my chapters off of there, and I really don't want to retype all of them. However, as soon as this problem is resolved, expect an update. I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting a new chapter for this story or my others… I am just as upset as you are. Ironically, it seems as if a lot of fanfiction authors have been having computer problems lately. :/ Hopefully my computer will be fixed soon. Until then, I guess I'm signing off. Please don't unfollow this story or anything of that nature, I just wanted to give you guys a reason as to why I haven't posted yet.

Thanks for all y'all's support and love.

~Af1-chan


End file.
